Tulipanes o Rosas
by Blossom Hyuga
Summary: Si te dan a escoger que eligerias un hermoso tulipan blanco o una peligrosa rosa roja?


**Bloss: Esta es una histori sin fines de lucro**

**Star: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad**

**Bloss: Contiene algunas palabras obcenas**

**Star: Lamentamos los erores y esperamos que**

**Bloss y Star: Lo disfruten! : )**

* * *

¿Tulipanes o Rosas?

Blossom P.O.V

¡Todos son unos malditos bastardos especialmente EL! Es tan engreído con su sonrisa perfecta, sus bellos cabellos y su cuerpo de infarto, ah es tan malditamente perfecto que me enferma.

Especialmente desde que entro no solo a la misma escuela sino que también al mismo salón y para finalizar tenemos que compartir escritorio porque la tonta escuela tiene dinero para remodelar el salón de maestros pero no para comprar escritorios individuales.

Y si yo Blossom Utonio acaba de insultar a la escuela por causa del inepto de Brick Him. Pero no se confundan esto no es el comienza de la historia, en lo absoluto. Todo comenzó el lunes de esta semana con una carta de amor y un bello tulipán blanco como la nieve.

"_Eres más bella que esta pobre flor y ni siquiera 100 logran igualar tu belleza._" Eso decía la carta que comenzó con mi miseria.

~~~~ 0~~~~ ~~~0~~~ ~~~~0~~~~

-¿Qué tienes hay rosadita?- me pregunto Brick ese lunes al percatarse que no le prestaba atención.

-Nada que te incumba, Him- le dije lo más fría posible.

-Oh vamos no seas amargada rosadita- me contesto al momento que me arrebataba la poética carta que acompañaba al hermoso tulipán.

-¡Devuélvemelo!- grite tratando de quitarle la pequeña carta, lo que por cierto fue un completo fracaso ya que ahorra teníamos 16 años y Brick me sacaba una cabeza de alto.

-¿Y esta cursilería de donde diablos salió?- me pegunto luego de haberlo leído con un tono algo… ¿molesto? No imposible debió haber sido solo mi imaginación.

-Eso no te importa- le conteste algo intimidada por la fría mirada que me dirigía, al parecer la carta no le había ello ni pisca de gracia.

-Contéstame, ahorra- me ordeno de manera fría y molesta.

-De mi casillero con un tulipán- conteste de forma involuntaria.

-¿Con un tulipán? ¿y quién rayos te lo envió?-

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando al fin llego la maestra de literatura y pidió silencio para poder comenzar con la clase, y para mi suerte poco después un monstro gigante ataco la cuidad por lo que mis hermanas y yo tuvimos que ir a salvar el día así que no tuve que volver a verlo en el resto del día. Pero para mí desgracia como esta ya impuesto por la naturaleza después del lunes viene el martes y no pudo haber sido un peor día.

~ El martes~

¡**Splash**! Eso fue lo primero que me ocurrió el martes al llegar a la escuela.-Bloss, ¿Estas bien?- fue la pregunta que me hiso mi hermanita Bubbles preocupada.

-¿Quién diablos le hiso esto a mi hermana?- interrogo Buttercup a todos los presentes.

-Oh vamos solo fue un poco de lodo- le contesto con sorna su contra parte.

-¡Con que ustedes fueron los culpables detrás de esta broma!- señalo Bubbles mientras los miraba atentamente.

-Jajá, y esto solo fue el comienzo- dijo Boomer con una alegría impresionante. Mientras Brick solo me miraba de una forma seria y fría sin pronunciar palabra. Y era cierto pues el balde lleno de agua y lodo solo fue el comienzo tanto para mis hermanas como para mí. Habíamos estado recibiendo bromas de todo tipo aunque parecía que las más pesadas estaban reservadas solo para mí y así estuvimos desde el martes hasta ayer jueves.

~~~ Hoy Viernes~~~

-¡Como me hagan una sola broma más juro que los matare!- grito Buttercup mientras entrabamos por los portones de la escuela.

-Tranquila Buttercup hoy es viernes, que podría salir mal además hasta ellos se tienen que cansar de hacer bromas estúpidas ¿no?- comento Bubbles con una sonrisa pues como siempre estaba tratando de ver todo del lado positivo y alegre.

-Bubbles tiene razón solo debemos calmarnos y relajarnos- dije tratando de calmar a mis hermanas aunque de las 3 yo era la más paranoica.

Pero como si Bubbles pudiera ver el futuro tal parece que ellos se cansaron de hacer estúpidas bromas y sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos en el último periodo de clases y ellos no nos habían ni hablado. Así que al tocar el timbre que anunciaba el final de la escuela salimos con calma y felicidad hasta que a medio camino tropezamos con un cable para caer en el piso que estaba lleno de… ¿plumas? Por la impresión y la duda ninguna de nosotras se movió y solo reaccionamos cuando sentimos que algo pegajoso nos caía en sima. Ahorra mientras mis hermanas matan a sus contra partes yo busca la mía para castrarlo. Pero para mi sorpresa está parado frente a mi casillero como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Hola-

-Hola… ¿!HOLA!? ¿Qué diablos te pasa?-le grite fuera de mis cabales.

- Tranquilízate, todo tiene una explicación y te la daré de camino al baño para que te limpies.- me dijo con calma mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo.

-Haber habla- dije luego de un silencio largo e incómodo.

-Veras ninguna broma era ni para ti ni para tus hermanas- estoy segura que en este momento mi cara debe ser todo un poema porque luego de que soltó una pequeña risa añadió- lo que paso es que todas las bromas eran para el cuatro ojos.-

-¿Para Dexter?- pregunte sacándome algunas plumas del pelo.

-Sí, si como se llame la cosa es que las bromas eran para el pero ustedes 3 se metían en el medio todo el tiempo.-

-¿Y la última broma?-

-Creímos que era el cuatro ojos saliendo del club de ciencias avanzadas.-

-¿Y porque le querían hacer bromas tan pesadas?- le interrogue mientras entraba al baño de damas.

-Eso no te incumbe- dijo entrando al baño detrás de mí y aunque estaba a punto de sacarlo a gritos lo deje pasar pues recordé que después de haberse burlado de mí y mis hermanas todo el mundo se había ido.

-Pues si me incumbe pues fui yo la victima de todas las bromas- le recordé.

-Mmm mm mm mmm-

-¿Qué? Brick háblame claro quieres.-

-Por qué él es tu patético admirador- dijo en un susurro tan bajo que si no fuera por mi súper oído jamás hubiera podido escucharlo.

-Dexter es mi admirador secreto- dije sin poder creerlo pues Dexter es un buen amigo y un chico muy cercano a mí pero jamás creí que me viera de esa forma. Pero luego me percate de algo- ¡Alto! ¿Qué rayos tiene que ver que Dexter sea mi admirador secreto con tigo?

-Am mira en tu casillero y sabrás- dijo con un tono algo nervioso mientras me quitaba la última mancha (de lo que sea que me haya tirado) de la cara y se iba.

~~~0~~~

De vuelta en mi casillero lo abrí y ahí encontré una hermosa rosa roja colocada cuidadosamente sobre un papel que decía "_¿Cuál prefieres?_"

Guarde silencio por un momento y luego de pensarlo respondí en voz alta y con una sonrisa –Prefiero las rosas, siempre me ha encantado su color rojo pasión y su belleza única.- Para luego aspirar el bello aroma que desprendía la flor y agregar- Ah y tú también me gustas Brick.-

-¿Y quién dijo que tú me gustabas?- me pregunto Brick mientras aparecía a mis espaldas con un tono juguetón y una sonrisa burlona.

-Lo descifre- dije con el mismo tono y una sonrisa aún más grande.

Y luego de una de sus perfectas sonrisas de lado me beso y yo gustosa le correspondí pues me gusta el rojo sobre el blanco, me encantan las rosas no los tulipanes y me gusta Brick desde hace ya casi un año y simplemente amo a Brick y solo a Brick.

FIN.


End file.
